


Don't Lose Your Head

by elkhooves



Category: Old Habits Die Hard - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gore, LITERALLY, he get his head chopped off, he loses his heead, james' backstory pretty much, then he goes to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkhooves/pseuds/elkhooves
Summary: James is a bad person and it results in him being sent to hell. He ends up selling his soul to Satan so he can't really die.





	

James stared at his hands, looking at the blood that covered them. He just killed a man. Whoops. It was an accident... Not really. All James had to do was buy something but the guy selling the stuff was an asshole so James decided to kill the guy. Not the best idea now that he thinks about it, there's guards and people looking for him now. Fuck. James wiped the blood off onto his shirt, starting to walk back to his house. He could hear people talking about what might happen to him when he gets caught... Oh... Okay. He struggled to avoid some people, not wanting to get caught. Who knows... Maybe he'll get thrown in jail for a bit instead of being killed... Just gotta think positive right?

Well James was wrong. When he got to his house, there were already guards standing outside. Well. This is it. He didn't even try to get away when two guards roughly grabbed his arms. "How about you take me to jail? That'll be good enough!" James laughed nervously, glancing up at one of the guards who only rolled his eyes. Rude. "It's rude to ignore people," he grumbled, looking at the other guard.

"How about you shut your mouth then we'll consider throwing you into jail."

"Really?"

"No."

Oh. So that's how they're going to act. Well, if he's gonna die, he want to go out with a bang. James let the guards drag him to wherever and occasionally, he would dig his feet into the ground to annoy the guards. He eventually stopped when he had a blade held up to his throat. Guess they're not playing around when it comes to murdering some asshole merchant. James looked around, noticing a large crowd of people and this weird wooden structure... What. What the fuck is that? Ohh no. It's a guillotine. Ohh fuck. Most of the people standing around it looked angry and as James and the guards passed by, they shot glares at him. Okay. Jesus. 

James was pushed down onto his knees... Ohhh is he gonna do something else before he dies? Just kidding. The guard kicks his back, pushing his head down onto it. He felt them place something over his neck. It's another piece of wood. Okay. James looked out into the crowd, frowning. Slowly, he lifted his hand into the air, raising his middle finger as the executioner released the rope, dropping the blade. All James felt was a sharp pain then everything went black. Well that was easy. His head dropped onto the wooden floor, his body going limp as blood began to spill from his decapitated neck. 

When James woke up, he was in a dark room. What. Maybe it was all a dream... Right? Wait. Nope. It's real. His neck hurt and it felt like there was a large wound going across it. "Hello?" James called out, looking around. It felt like someone was in the room... He heard stuff that sounded like talking but it was distorted and hard to understand. Somehow, he picked up on a few words. All he really heard was "deal" and "can't die." Well what a deal. "I uh... Deal?" 

The thing in the room moved closer, a rumbling noise emerging from its throat. "You'll be stuck here for a while." It said, it's voice deep and raspy... As if it was struggling to talk clearly. What. What does it mean 'You'll be stuck here for a while'? James didn't have the time to ask it a question because by the time he opened his mouth, it was gone. 

"I wonder how long i'll be stuck here." James murmured, sitting down onto the cold floor.

**Author's Note:**

> turns out james goes to hell and makes a deal with satan so he'll come back to life no matter what  
> the only catch is that every time he dies, hes stuck in hell for a few years  
> hes gonna be stuck in hell for a longgg time


End file.
